Their Story
by sarcasticgirl20
Summary: A twist to the story. What if Cammie loved Joe, not Zach?. Set after GG5. Absolutely no Zammie... sorry Zammie lovers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my second story, my first one is finished yet but I wanted to start a new one. So, a few of Joe/Cammie stories have come up, and some are good. So I wanted to try them but instead of a whole story, I'm just going to do a collection of one shots, except when you read them all together they are like a story, just with bits missing. I hope you like them!**

**Quick note: For this one I want to keep it anonymous who is speaking, and who is speaking about so I will refer to the other person as 'they' or 'them' just as a quick header. **

**Story one:**

**The realisation. **

I never thought I would be thinking of that person like I am now. I always thought we would just be mutual. Turns out my mind and my heart have different ideas.

They say that a spy's worst enemy is love. I would know, I have experienced it once, and promised myself never to let it happen again. It can destroy you, break you or heal you. However it's up to you which path that loves takes you down. I ended up on the break path, though I nearly stumbled onto the destroying path. What I did was risky, and shouldn't have been done. But to those who have fallen in love, you know that it is hard to control. Even as a spy. And that's the scariest part.

After the tombs, I realised that they are strong, but not strong enough to stand on their own two feet. No one is. Everybody needs help sometimes, and for that person, I want to always be there to help. Through the smoke, I watched as they fought, what could have been their last battle. They risked their live for others. They could have died, but they didn't care because they wanted the others to be safe. And that's another scary part of being a spy, knowing that someone would risk their life for you, but would you risk your life for theirs?

That question would always have the answer yes for me. I wouldn't have to even think, the words would just come out. Because I love them.

People don't like to tell certain stories, they like to keep them from others and have it as their own personal story that only they themselves know about. That is what we call a secret. Along with that, people don't like to admit secrets. And spies are no different, if anything spies are worse. Because for us, we _are_ the secret. Our whole lives are the secrets, and for us admitting that secret could lead to the death of us. But for me, my secret that I have kept for a month now, I don't mind finally admitting:

I love them.

I love her.

I love Cammie.

**Okayy, so did you guess who it was? Sorry it is a bit weird, it's just I wanted to write it as if Joe is finally coming to terms with his feeling for Cammie, but I also wanted to keep it anonymous for fun. **

**Please tell me what you think in the reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is going to be thoughts then go into (kind of) story mode. **

To end your life, to save someone else's, that has to mean something, right? To work as hard as you can to train someone so well, that when you go into the field, you won't die straight away, that has to mean something, right? To take beatings after beatings after beatings to keep someone safe, that has to mean something, right?

All these things, someone wouldn't do for the fun of it, the thrill, the feeling of adrenaline pumping through your veins. No, they would do it because they love you so much they couldn't see you get hurt, so they would do anything in their power to stop it because it kills them to see you get killed.

Right?

He was the only one that, when I came back, didn't ask me where I had been or why I did something as stupid as that. He simply said

'It's good to have you back,'

And all I could say was

'Ditto,'

And that's all it took, for him to smile. But more importantly:

For me to fall in love with Joseph Solomon.

(**Now into, kind of, story mode)**

(Thursday morning 7am, at breakfast. First week back at school, after winter break)

'George Clooney,' Macey stated calmly. Bex; however seemed to be getting more and more angry.

'Tom Cruise!' She argued back. Liz leaned in.

'You're _both_ wrong, it's Leonardo Di Caprio,' she said in a matter of fact way. I put my hands out, as if I was trying to stop the fight, when really I was just going to add to it.

'Ladies, I think you will find the gorgeous, the wonderful, Johnny Depp beats all,' I said in my best movie voice. My three roommates looked over at me and grinned. Bex picked up her fork to use as a pretend microphone.

'Ladies and... Well ladies, we have a winner! Johnny Depp is America's hottest actor!' Tina, Courtney, Mick, Eva and Anna, who were all listening in to our debate about America's hottest actor, all broke into mock applause and cheering. Beside me Bex started giving a thank you speech as if she was Johnny Depp, using her empty glass of orange juice as a fake award. I laughed, it was nice to be back for my last term at the Gallagher Academy, and be sitting having breakfast as if the last three terms had never happened.

I was about to say how nice it was but then the doors opened and the teachers of Gallagher came through the doors, cueing us to stand. As they made their way down to the table, I studied Mr. Solomon. If you had never seen him before, you would never guess that he had been, almost, blown to pieces in an explosion. But that's Dr. Fibs for you.

Mr. Solomon, who's eyes had been focused on the front, darted to mine as he passed our table, but I didn't look away in embarrassment, why should I? Instead, I made my face devoid of emotion a stared back, searching his face for any traces of emotion. In his eyes, I noticed something, a sense of longing. It wasn't lust, just longing and almost sadness.

His eyes moved away from mine and went back to studying the front of the room. I turned my head to my mum, who by now was reaching the podium.

'Thank you girls, please be seated and enjoy your breakfast,' we all obliged, and the stream of chatter once again drifted through the hall. Some about Mr. Smith's new face (let's just say 'a la fit'), some about a cocky first year that started singing 'Mr. Solomon is too sexy for his shirt' when he walked past. Giving her three weeks of detention _already_. Though for us seniors, that was the funniest thing to watch, the little girl tremble under Mr. Solomon's flat, calm but menacing voice as he told her off. One word: _hilarious._ But mainly for the seniors, it was about how our very last term here at Gallagher is going to go.

Yep it's good to be back.

**I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Three:**

**The Lesson.**

'A Drop off, define it Ms. Bauer,' Mr. Solomon's cool, crisp voice rang out from the back of the class.

'When an asset drops information, for the operative to retrieve,' Courtney rattled off without missing a beat. Our whole class was starting to sit up straighter, this was elementary stuff. Why are we re-doing it?

Mr. Solomon nodded. He didn't say 'good job', or 'excellent' (though I never want to hear that compliment again), he just walked to the front of the room and wrote Courtney's definition on the board. He spun round and clapped his hands together, as if to get the imaginary chalk of his hands.

'You are seniors now ladies, so you will be learning more skills, which I know you can manage, but the question is, can you remember how to skilfully pull off the simple ones that you learnt in sub level one?' We all stayed silent. 'Get your coats and meet me out side in 10 minutes,' He stood by the door, cueing us to leave.

We all filed out and ran up to our rooms to get our coats.

'First trip out of school of the term, and it's to do a drop off, Yay.' Bex mumbled sarcastically.

'If I run into Josh, I will kill myself,' I grumbled. Bex and Macey stopped and gave me a sharp look.

'That's not something you want to say lightly now, is it?' Macey asked warningly. I nodded and mumbled a quick 'sorry'.

10 minutes later, me, Bex and Macey all strolled out of the front doors and towards a group of girls huddled together. Tina who spotted us first, let out a sigh.

'How long does it take to get a coat? We have been waiting for 5 minutes! She complained. I shrugged.

'Calm down Ms. Walters. She's right though Ms. Morgan, where were you?' I turned and faced Mr. Solomon.

'You gave us ten minutes, we used the ten minutes wisely, time, Mr. Solomon, I have learned can be very valuable,' I paused. And I...' I trailed off. _I would just like to say thank you, for not treating me like a child and acting all patronising when I came back, and I think I love you._

'And you...' he raised his eyebrows expectantly.

'And I think you of all people should know that,' I said confidently. His eyes softened at my last comment.

'Get in,' he said in an almost whisper. The rest of us, in shock at his sudden change of emotion, obliged silently.

The trip into Roseville was silent except for Macey trying not to laugh at me and Bex whilst we were having a thumb war. When we arrived he turned to us.

'This paper is your one object, nothing else; you aren't allowed to leave Roseville until it has been passed between all of you, understood?' We all nodded. 'Good, you may go,' I was about to jump out of the van when Mr. Solomon called out.

'Not you Ms. Morgan,' I scowled but sat back down. Mr. Solomon waited until everyone else had left the van.

'Cammie, I'm... sorry for everything that has happened to you, I really am. But more importantly, I'm sorry if this surprises you,'

Before I could say anything he grabbed me by the arm and kissed me, _on the lips. _And all though I shouldn't have, I fell into his arms and replied whole heartedly. When we pulled apart, I looked at him, my face emotionless.

'No need to be sorry,' and kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay s in this chapter, there might be a few 'if you get what I mean' moments, I'm not sure yet, but just as a warning. **

**A Date.**

Hair? Check.

Make up? Check.

Stylish enough? Check. (Kind of)

I didn't look in the mirror with fear of what I might see, I may be a spy, but seriously as a girl, my own face scares me.

Behind me I saw Macey reading a _Vogue_, Liz reading _Encrypting and Decrypting: Everything you need to know. _A Bex was reading an _Ok! _Magazine. Once again we may be spies, but we are also girls.

I was trying to get myself ready as subtly as possible, so that they wouldn't guess where I was going or what I was doing. I was just about to leave when Macey spoke up.

'Finally ready then are we? I have to admit Cammie, for a spy, you are pretty slow at getting ready, but now; do tell where you are off to tonight. I mean, you aren't exactly dressed in Library material are you?' All three of them were looking at me now.

'Hey! I can be fast if i want to, and I'm going to see my mum,' I thought my lie was a good one but clearly, my friends weren't convinced.

'It's Saturday, Cammie' Bex said as if I had slipped back into craziness again. I shrugged.

'I know, I just want a chat,' I lied once again. Bex got up off her bed and Macey and Liz copied her actions.

'So you can't wait 16 hours, to have a _chat?_' Now when she said 16 hours, although it sounds a long time, it's really not. Most of it I spend sleeping.

I nodded innocently. 'Uh huh,' I said shrugging. Macey rolled her eyes.

'Okay Cam, drop the act, who's the boy?' She said, she would be a good interrogator when she's older. I sighed, and checked my internal clock. I didn't want to lie to them, but if I didn't go now I would be late, and spies aren't _late._

'Look, I will tell you, but when I come back, okay?' They all smiled and nodded. I turned and started to head out the door.

'Wait Cam!' Macey called out. I turned around.

'Yes?'

'I like your top,' she said winking.

*Knock Knock*

'Coming!' Came the reply.

The door opened to Joe whose eyes, when he saw what I was wearing, widened.

'Wow, you look...'

'Awful? I know,' I said, finishing his sentence whilst looking down at what I was wearing.

'No, you look beautiful!' I looked up in shock.

'Really? You think?' I asked in disbelief. He nodded.

'Yes, don't be so doubtful of yourself,' he said taking my hand gently. 'Now, do you want to come in or stand in the Sub Level corridors?' He asked in a slightly sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes.

'No, I think I'm alright just standing in the hall way,' I replied sarcastically, he shrugged.

'Suit yourself,' he said whilst winking and trying not to grin, he then started to close the door and if it hadn't been for my foot in the way, I would be staring blankly at a wooden door.

'On second thoughts, maybe I will accept your offer,' I said. He grinned and stepped aside, allowing me room to get past him through the doorway.

I walked in and took in all of his office. It was... roomy. It was nicely set out, the office area was at the back and the living area was at the front. Off to the side there were two other rooms. A kitchen and a bedroom (which I am assuming has the bathroom in). Joe came up behind me and caught me looking around.

'You like it?'

'Yeah, it's _homely_' Joe laughed softly and wrapped his arms around me, which I fell back into. I let out a sigh of contentment, Joe spun me round so my head was facing his chest, he looked at me and into my eyes, to which I stared into his vibrant blue eyes.

'You're gorgeous, you know that?' I felt my cheeks, go ever so slightly pink. I smiled softly.

'Thank you, you know, you're not too bad at all,' He grinned cockily.

'That, darlin', I already know,' I laughed, I liked it when he called me "darlin'", if anyone else called me it, they would get a punch in the face, but when Joe said it, it almost rolled out of his mouth so smoothly, it just sounded _good._

He kissed me then, not like in the van, or the quick sneaky ones we had in between lessons and Lunch. It was slow and gentle, with emotions pouring out of it. Love, care, happiness, the list goes on.

I was almost sad when he pulled away, but that quickly went when he whispered in my ear.

'This way darlin'"

He pulled me to the table and sat me down. Then he started to bring out the plates and a bowl that had something that smelled delicious in it.

'I hope this is okay, I didn't know what to cook, and this is the only thing that came to mind, we are having Spaghetti Bolognese by the way,' I grinned, it was my favourite.

'Lucky for you, that's my favourite,'

'Good,' once he had spooned it out, we dug in. It tasted amazing, but... familiar. After the first few bites I put my fork down and looked at him. He looked at me with worry in his eyes.

'This recipe... where did you get it from?' He looked down.

'Your.. your father told me it, he told me how he used to make it for you when it was your birthday or it was a special occasion, I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't, I just thought that... _this _was a special occasion, I'm sorry Cammie,' I shook my head as he took my hand. There were tears in my eyes but I ignored them.

'It's okay, it was nice to have it again, I missed it a lot,' and that was all it took for Joe to look up and smile.

We spent the rest of the meal reminiscing about my dad, and I have to admit, it was nice to finally talk about it. I don't mean this in a rude way, but whenever I talk about with mum she just starts crying and when I talk about it with my roommates, they go into sympathetic mode. But what I really needed was someone to talk to who would laugh at the stories I told, not cry about them. And add their bit of the story into it, and not add ice-cream.

When we finished I got up to help clear up, but Joe pushed me down again.

'No, no, no I'm meant to clear up, not you. You sit there whilst I clear up,' I pouted.

'But that's really boring for me! Please let me help, besides, I don't mind,' Joe sighed and reluctantly agreed.

We were peacefully cleaning up when Joe flung water at me with a wet tea towel. I let out a small scream.

'Oh you idiot, you're gonna get me wet!' I said in between laughs. Joe grabbed me and pressed me against the counter.

'Little darlin' I don't need this,' he held up the wet tea towel. 'To make you wet,' (**If you get what I mean moment there for you...) **he whispered huskily into my ear. I let out a small gasp as he kissed my ear. I pulled him away.

'You know, on Monday, I have to sit in a lesson with you, and try and concentrate when all I will be able to think about is you saying that!' I said smiling.

He grinned, and leaned in for a kiss. But I had better ideas. Just as he was about to kiss me, I leaned over and grabbed a cup that was full of water and flung it at him.

He jumped back in shock. 'What was that for!' He asked whilst laughing. I laughed at his dripping wet face and winked at him.

'Pay back darlin',' I whispered in his ear.

'Oh I'll give you pay back dear,' He growled in my ear, then grabbed a tea towel and soaked it underneath the tap. I let out a small laugh and grabbed my own soaking wet tea towel.

'Bring it aqua boy!'

Thus began our water fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Really sorry, I haven't updated! I have no excuse just that I procrastinate! **

'Bloody hell, Cammie! Did become a weightlifter while you were away during the summer?! Or were you always this strong!?' Bex exclaimed. I laughed, it was one of the first few jokes we had made about the summer, and I liked that. It meant that we were able to move on with life.

We were currently in a P and E lesson, just refreshing our moves after the break. Really it was a pretty relaxed lesson for us, just a bit of sparring.

'Always this strong!' I laughed as I flipped Bex onto the floor. We no longer used mats, because if you are fighting an international terrorist, they are most likely not going to stop mid way fight and say. 'Hey, wait a second let me get a mat because otherwise I might hurt you when I flip you over!'

'Damn' Bex whistled whilst I pulled her off the floor. We walked over to the side to get some water. Well Bex did, I just strolled over to the punch bag and started to pound it. Occasionally throwing in some kicks.

'Oh Cam' Bex cooed a bit later. I stopped beating the bag and turned to looked at her. She was staring intently at something, following her gaze I realised why she called me. Joe was standing at the door, talking to Ms. Fielden. A moment later he turned and walked towards me, well, the punch bags actually. The whole room had gone silent slowly watching him stroll across the barn with a smirk on his face.

'Girls! I believe I gave you an assignment?' Ms. Fielden's voice boomed out. Slowly the girls resumed their spars and I returned to my punch bag.

'Hey cam, you want to spar?' Bex called out. I looked at her.

'Yeah sure,' I said with a smile.

'Oh, I finally get to see the great Ms. Morgan fight!' Joe said behind me. I turned around with one eye brow raised.

'_Mr. Solomon, _are you mocking me,' i said in a teasing tone. We decided it would be best if we called each other by are formal names during school hours, just in case anyone heard us.

Joe pretended to think.

'Why, yes I am,' he said with a smirk. I was about to reply but Bex got there first.

'Cam!' She called out. I winked and turned round and walked to Bex.

'First to give?' I asked. She nodded.

'Sounds good,'

'Ready?'

'Ready.'

'Go!'

Bex lunged at me, but I spun out of the way and kicked her in the side. She fell on the floor but rolled away before I could pin her down. She jumped out and swung a punched at me. I caught it and spun her round and knocked her feet out beneath her, she fell down to the floor and I pinned her arm behind her back and help it there.

'Do you give?' She snorted. I applied more pressure to it.

'Do you give?' I asked again.

'Yes,' I smiled and got off her and pulled her up grinning.

'Not bad,' a voice came behind me. My grin widened. I spun round.

'I bet you five dollars that I can beat you,' Joe laughed.

'You couldn't beat me if you tried!'

'Well we will just have to find out then wont we!' I said. Joe smiled.

'First to give?' I nodded.

'First to give,'

I didn't wait for ready I just spun and kicked him. And so it began.

Five minutes later, I had Joe pinned to the floor, forcing him to give. Winning me five dollars. Ms. Fielden ran forward demanding to know what was going on. I looked at her, my face expressionless and in my most serious, calm voice I spoke up.

'He said my hair was a mess.'

The barn broke out into laughter, as i got off Joe and helped him up. I could see he was laughing but trying to hide it. Sadly Ms. Fielden didn't find it that funny. Her face twisted into a frown.

'Cameron, you will tell me why you just fought a teacher or you can go give the headmistress a visit!' She shouted, well screeched. I shrugged.

'He asked me if I wanted to spar, saying that I couldn't beat him even if I tried, now,' I paused. 'I wouldn't be bothered if he criticised my hair, but saying that I couldn't beat him? That's just rude!'

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Joe trying his hardest to keep a poker face. To his credit, he was doing quite well, but I knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in. Ms. Fielden's face turned the colour of a ripe tomato and she had to clench her fists to stop herself from acting out.

'That, is no excuse! You will go see Mrs. Morgan at once!' She shouted pointing to the door. I frowned. Ever since I corrected her on a move once, that I must have learnt over _the summer_ because I have no recollection of how I learnt it, it seemed Ms. Fielden was out to get me.

'That's hardly fair! It was Mr. Solomon who asked f I wanted to spar!' I argued. Ms. Fielden took a deep breath to restrain herself from shouting.

'Do _not_ argue with me, Cameron and go see Mrs. Morgan, you can argue with her and see where that takes you,' she replied, her face twisted into a smirk at the end, knowing that she had won.

'Jesus, I correct one move and you bit my head off every time I open my mouth!' I grumble.

'CAMERON!' Ms. Fielden shouts. I laugh and run out the room. But stop at the door.

'Ms. Fielden, you are _too_ easy to irritate,' I say in between laughs. Ms. Fielden turns but I am already gone. Smiling at the laughing I had caused.

Making my way over to my mum's office, my smile slowly fades into a frown. Why should I have to go to her office? What did I do? This was Joe's fault. Not mine. I'll have to kill him later on.

Smiling at my thoughts I knock on my mum's door.

'Come in Cam,' my mum's voice drifts through the old wood. I pull my head back, how did she know it was me? Shrugging it off, I open the door. My mum looks up and smiles.

'What did you do to poor Ms. Fielden this time?' I grin sheepishly. It wasn't the first time I had been sent to mum's office by Ms. Fielden.

'Well, me and Bex were sparring, when Mr. Solomon,' (we decided not to tell mum on our.. relationship) 'walks in claiming that I couldn't beat him even if I tried, so I accepted his challenge and won,' my mum looks shocked but proud at this, 'anyway Ms. Fielden comes over, demanding to know what is going on so I explain, but to Ms. Fielden that's not an excuse so tells me to go straight to your office, and... Here I am,' I finished with a smile. Mum smiles and leans forward resting her head on her hand whilst laughing softly.

'And why, Cameron, do I not think that's the whole story?' She asks, using the full name jokingly.

I gaze innocently out of the window and shrug.

'Well... I _may _have said something along the lines of how after I corrected one move that she bites my head off at every move I make' I shrug. She raises hr eyebrow

'There it is,' she said with a smile. Outside of the office I can hear girls chattering and laughing through the corridors. My internal clock tells me that it is lunch tome. And as if on cue, my stomach rumbles. I can see that my mum is about to let me go when there is a knock at the door.

'Come in,' my mum calls out whilst standing up and straightening her jacket. The door swings open to Ms. Fielden and Joe. I smirk.

'Ms. Fielden, what a pleasant surprise!' I said with mock cheerfulness. Behind her Joe sniggers.

'Cammie...' My mum warns playfully. I laugh.

'Okay, I'll stop, Ms. Fielden, I'm sorry that I offended you, you give a kick ass lesson! And I mean that literally!' With that I jogged out of the room.

It was only when I got to Grand Hall that I realised there was a piece of paper in my hand. Opening it up, I carefully read what it said.

_Meet me at the back gate, and for the love of god, dress SENSIBLY!_

_-J._

I smiled. Only Joe would think of that last part, because I knew it was directed at me.

**Okay! Chapter 5 done! It was longer just for **_**you**_**! Yes **_**you. **_**-_- .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Updating quicker hopefully now. Enjoy. **

'Why?' I shrugged.

'Because, I am generally awesome,' I reply casually. Joe lets out a soft chuckle and pokes his slushy. I know, _slushy_. Since when did Joseph Solomon have a _slushy?_

'Right, so if you are 'generally awesome', what does that make me? You know, considering that I am better than you,' he asked adding the last part quickly at the end.

'Well, see there is a thin line between generally awesome and just plain weird and,' I paused. 'You, my dear have passed that line,' I reply, in a tone as if to say, _duh!_ Joe laughs.

'Okay, I'm glad we sorted that,'

I nod. 'So am I,'

We were currently walking around the streets of Greensville; a small town just beyond Roseville, Joe decided to go there to avoid any prying eyes. It wasn't a town day, but that didn't stop teachers going out. It was alright, but it was just... _Too_ stereo typical. It was even worse than Roseville; the American town of all American towns. It had an all year round marquee with twinkly lights, small little 'boutique' shops on the main street and a park cross the road.

Joe had taken me out to a small pizzeria, and then we wandered around the town. We had stopped to get an ice-cream but then I saw the slushy bar, and the inner five year old came out and wanted a slushy instead.

So now we were sitting in the park just talking about anything really. It was a cold May evening, but I love the cold. And (call me cheesy, I'd agree with you) Joe seemed to warm me up just sitting next to him.

'Come on, we should probably be getting back,' Joe said.

I sighed. 'Yeah alright, but you know you won't be able to drive with that in your hand...' I said pointing at the slushy, whilst trailing off at the end. Joe chuckled and handed it to me.

'Have it, I was getting a brain freeze anyway,' I grabbed the slushy but then stopped, and mocked a gasp.

'Joseph Solomon has a... _weakness_!?' I asked as if I was shocked.

Joe but his finger to his lips and looked around in a panic state. 'Shhhh! don't tell anyone!' He joked.

I laughed. 'Come on then wuss, don't want you to get caught by the slushy monster!'

'Oh, you just asked for it!' Joe shouted and started to run at me. I let out a yelp and ran to the car.

**Saturday Morning 9:00 AM**

'He appears!' Bex whispered.

I sat up, we were currently sitting on a rug the looked over the Gallagher Lake. It was a bright and sunny morning so we had decided to eat breakfast outside. On the lake, girls we rowing and dipping their feet in. Around it and in the woods girls were jogging or running and from the P and E I could hear the soft grunts of girls having a jokey spar.

Following Bex's gaze, I saw what she was looking at. Zach. Ever since Joe, I had distanced myself from him. Only speaking to him, when we were talking about rescuing Preston.

Groaning, I lay back down. 'Bex, if you so dare call him ov-' But I was cut off by Bex shouting to Zach to come over to where we were sitting.

'Over, I will kill you,' I finished. Bex turned and looked down at me. A look of bewilderment on her face.

'Sorry, Cam, did you say something?' I just glared at her and she grinned.

'Yeah I-' I stared, but was once again cut off.

'What?' Zach's voice called out.

'Would not like to be cut off,' I mumbled, finishing my last sentence.

I sat up, surprised at how close he was to my feet. I shuffled back a bit, so have more space. Zach eyed me carefully.

'Something wrong?' he asked me, but there was no playfulness in his voice, no signature smirk on his lips. His lips. I used to long to press mine against them but now, now they were just lips like any other.

'No.' I replied curtly. Zach frowned.

'Oh, because It seemed that you,' he took a step forward, making me shuffle back more. 'Don't like me being so near,' he took another step forward, I shuffled back more but my butt met the slightly damp grass. I stood up, a distinct frown on my face.

'And what if I don't like you being so close?' I took a step forward, forcing him to step back. It was like a broken dance with no music. And the two partners share the same annoyance at each other. A dance that only a month ago ran smoothly and perfectly, now it was a dangerous path to tread on. Beneath me my friends stared up, wide eyed. 'What would you do then?' I finished.

'I'd ask why,' he cocked his head. 'You seemed to love it last month, _Gallagher girl.' _He sneered.

I clenched my fists, restraining myself from punching him. Go back a year, and I wouldn't have dreamed of challenging Zach to a fight, but now I'm stronger, physically and mentally. And I could easily take him on a fight and beat him. I could see a smug smirk forming on his face, I couldn't let him win. So I matched his pose, with my head cocked.

'You've been awfully moody these past few days, are you PMSing or something?' I asked with a smirk of my own. His face dropped and he glared at me, whilst clenching his jaw. He turned to look at Bex then back at me. Without a single word he spun on his heal and stormed off.

I crossed my arms and leaned back, satisfied with my work.

'Wow, Cam's got a sting to her!' Macey exclaimed, not bothering to hide her shock. I swung my head round to her and grinned.

'Yeah Cam, if I realised it would be that tense I would have never called him over!' Bex said in a bewildered tone.

'Don't mess with me,' I said with a wink. 'Come on, I want to tell you some plans I thought up about how to rescue Preston, but I want to go somewhere more private,' Liz, Macey and Bex all nodded. Still in a daze about the conversation that just took place.

**Okay, So I know there isn't a lot of Joe in this, but I wanted to put Zach in this and the thing about Preston to keep it to the story line as much as I could. So sorry if it's a boring chapter really. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! I hope I am updating quick enough for you! My other story is officially marked as 'Complete'! So I am just concentrating on this now! **

When you are walking out of your favourite secret passageway by yourself and you find yourself pinned up against the wall in a tight (but not painful) grip.

Wonderful, eh?

Instinctively I made my fist connect with the 'attacker's' jaw, giving a victory smirk when I heard the man hiss in pain. My smirk however dropped when the man bent down and whispered in my ear.

'Relax Cam,' I gasped.

'Oh my god Joe! I am so sorry; I thought you were an attacker!' I apologised quickly. My face shone with worry, but was replaced with a grin when I heard Joe chuckle.

'It's alright Cam, but that's some hit you got there,' he said rubbing his jaw. I smiled sheepishly.

'Kiss it better?' I asked with one eyebrow raised. Joe leaned it, so close that our lips were brushing.

'Please do,' he whispered before, gently placing his lips on mine. I was quite shocked that he was doing this, because the secret passageway I was in lead right out into the corridor opposite my room, so anyone could see, but I responded whole heartedly. Once again those butterflies in my stomach that become restless whenever I am with Joe took off. Flying all about making my heart thump wildly.

We pulled apart slowly and I was about to say something when behind me the door was wrenched open and I was dragged inside. I just had enough time to shout an apology to Joe before my 'dragger' slammed the door shut.

'Hello to you too Bex,' She turned from the door grinning.

'You're late,' she said playfully.

'Sorry I got-' I was about to say got slightly confused of which passageway to head down to get back to our dorm (they all look the same) when Macey's voice rang out.

'You got caught up kissing your dearest Joe. We know.' She said coldly. I turned round with a surprised look on my face, it wasn't like Macey to be cold, and she is usually the one that initiates the teasing.

'No, honestly, I went down the wrong passageway to get back to here, sorry,' I explained.

'Oh please, I expect a better excuse than that, Cammie,'

_Cammie? Macey never calls me Cammie, always Cam. Something is definitely wrong. _

'Have I done something to upset you?' I asked out loud. Macey shrugged.

'Oh no, just the fact that ever since you have been 'getting it on' with double 'o' hotties back there, you seem to have forgotten about getting Preston,' I raised my eye brows.

'What? May I remind you who has been thinking up all the plans since you brought up the idea?' I asked. My temper flaring slightly.

'How about I answer that. I DID.' Macey replied, her voice rising up to a shout at the end. I opened my mouth to reply, but Macey shook her head.

'No. You know what? Don't even try to reason with me, we don't need your help,' she said angrily.

Beside me I could see Bex staring at Macey in disbelieve and Liz looking shocked at her outburst.

'Well,' I started. My voice scarily calm. 'Tell me, how running a dead mission goes' (A mission that will obviously not end well). 'I mean, after all it was _you_ that spent the summer in the grips off the Circle so of course, have the best grasp on how they work.' (Over the past month I have gotten almost all of my memory back of the summer.)

With that I spun on my heal and walked out the door, not even bothering to close it.

I wasn't thinking about where I was going I just walked. When I did stop walking I found myself outside staring at the manicured lawns and the towers on the east and west side of Gallagher. And i couldn't help but think back to my time here.

(Flash back)

'_You really saw some?'Liz said. Sure, we had the stereo blaring and the shower running, but Liz still whispered, "They really...exist?"_

"_Liz," I whispered back. "They're not unicorns."_

"_No," Bex said flatly, "they're boys. And they're...good."_

_Dampness weighed my hair, steam fogged the bathroom mirror, but the four of us kept the bathroom door closed because A) Steam is excellent for your pores and B) The biggest news in the history of our sisterhood was sweeping though the halls of a place where eavesdropping is both an art and a science. So needless to say, my roommates and I weren't taking any chances. _

"_Maybe it's not what you think," Liz said "Maybe they weren't from Blackthorne at all. Maybe they just looked young. Maybe-" _

"_Oh," Bex said simply, "it was them."_

(Normal)

I smiled softly. Back then, there being a spy school for boys and then those boys beating us at our own game seemed to be the worst thing in the world, but it did make some... interesting memories.

(Flashback)

"_I say Tiffany, did you get those memos I sent over?" he asked, trying to sound all boss like- and it might have worked if he hadn't had some caviar stuck in his moustache_

"_Yes Mr. Secretary. I did." I felt myself becoming Tiffany St. James ,which, at the moment, was a whole lot better than being me – especially when Mr. Mosckowitz asked, "So tell me, Tiffany, are you enjoying the party?"_

"_Tiffany is the __life__ of the party," another voice chimed in. _

_That wasn't exactly true- at all- but I couldn't say so, because Zach was coming towards us, a glass in each hand._

"_Excuse me, Mr. Secretary," Zach said, offering Mr. Mosckowitz a glass, "but I believe this is your drink." _

_Mr. Mosckowitz twirled his fake moustache until it came off, and then quickly stuck it back on. "Oh yes. It is!" He took the glass and leaned in to me. "It is my drink, isn't it?" _

"_Yes," I whispered back. _

"_Thank you, my good man," Mr. Mosckowitz said to Zach, and I couldn't help but notice that the undersecretary had spontaneously become British. "Good show!"_

_Through the twinkling lights of the party I saw my mum standing next to a far wall. I wanted to smile and wave, but Tiffany St. James didn't know that beautiful women. And something made me stand up straighter , listen harder and wish we had already covered lip reading in CoveOps, because even though two dozen dancers stood between us, both the spy and girl in me knew my mum was worried. _

"_Isn't that right, Tiffany?" Mr. Mosckowitz asked, and it took me half a second to remember that he was talking to me. _

"_I wonder, Mr. Secretary," Zach was saying to Mr. Mosckowitz, "would you mind if I borrowed tiffany for a moment?"_

"_Not at all," Mr. Mosckowitz said, even though Tiffany... I mean, _I_... might have minded a great deal. _

"_They're playing our song." Zach put his drink on a passing tray, took my arm smoothly, and pulled me onto the floor. _

_The bad part about being in deep cover is that you have to like what your legend likes, eat what she eats. Since Tiffany St. James did, in fact, like dancing, there was no room to argue. I _had_ to dance with Zachary Goode (after all a Gallagher girl always has to be to sacrifice for her country) _

(Normal)

My smile turned into a smirk as; once again, I was in disbelief that I was so naive back then. A code Black seemed absolutely awful. And, in a sense I guess it was, for a junior. But for me, it seemed like a walk in the park. Considering what came next...

(Flashback)

"_I'm almost clear," I yelled into my comms. "I'm almost-" But then I turned the corner and skidded to a stop, and realised I wasn't near the falls- I was _behind_ them. _

_The tunnel ended in a rocky cliff. Gushing, falling water was the only thing standing between me and sky. _

"_I'm behind the waterfall," I shouted. "I'm-" _

"_Trapped?"_

_The woman didn't look like Zach- not then, not really. Without the mask she's worn in Boston, I could see her hair was a dark red and her skin was as pale and Madame Dabney's finest china. Her eyes, though. She had the same dark eyes as her son. As she looked at me, I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd never see his again. _

"_It's over," I told her. "I'm wearing a comms unit. Everyone knows-"_

"_It doesn't matter what your protection detail knows, Cammie dear. It's too late. No one can help you."_

_I heard more sounds coming from behind her. People were coming. Her people. _

"_You can't beat us," I said. "Kill me, take me, it doesn't matter. The Gallagher Academy will just make more girls like me. If one of us lives, we all live."_

"_Of course they will." She smiled. "They made_ me."

_I didn't say anything- I swear I really didn't- but the look on my face must have spoken volumes, because the next moment the woman was laughing a terrible, joyless laugh. _

"_Oh, didn't Zach ever mention that his mother was a Gallagher girl?" She cocked an eyebrow, then shrugged. "I guess not."_

"_No." I shook my head. "No. Gallagher Girls are-"_

"_We're whatever we want to be, Cammie." She stepped closer. I cringed at the word _we_. "Anything we want to be."_

_I thought about what Abbey and the Baxters had said that night in the Castle- that the Circle had a knack for recruiting agents very young... Joe Solomon had grown up and seen the light and spent his life trying to right his wrongs. But most people- I looked at Zach's mother, at the dark depths of her eyes- most never left the tombs. _

"_So see? We're sisters, Cammie. You really don't have to be afraid . What we need lives _inside_ of you." She tapped her temple. "We only want to borrow it."_

_Mr Solomon was dead. _

_Zach was dead. _

(Normal)

I frowned.

Dead.

My gaze drifted from the ground up to the terrace outside Madame Dabney's tea room, on the east tower.

A place that brought back a memory that will haunt me and humiliate me forever.

(Flashback)

_I was almost too late. _

_The music grew louder, but rougher too- like a record that had been played too many times. _

_The tail lights disappeared. _

_I knew I was _supposed_ to go, but I looked back at my friends and my mother one final time, turning to fast on the ice. I felt my feet slip as the high wire became too much for me, and I was gone. Sliding. There was nothing beneath me but cold wind. Nothing above me but sky. _

_But the fall didn't come. I looked up to see my mother gripping my left arm, and my best friend holding my right. Behind Bex, Liz was scampering through the window, yelling for help. _

_I should have weighed too much for them to hold on for that long. But neither hand that gripped mine even shook. They would have held me forever while I dangled there, legs floating free in the breeze while Dr. Steve's tail lights faded into the night. _

"_We have you Cammie." Bex said. "We have you."_

_My mum didn't say anything. Tears dripped off her face and onto mine as I stared up at the woman I wanted more than anything to become. _

"_Do you hear the music, Mum?"_

"_No sweetheart. No . I don't hear it." She shook her head. Terror and tears filled her eyes. _

_The wind felt colder. Washing over me. _

"_Neither do I."_

(Normal)

I shuddered. I was often reminded of that memory in my dreams. It replaying over and over again. But sometimes it changes, like what would happen if Bex and my Mum didn't grab me.

But I think that ending is pretty clear.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear someone come up behind me. I didn't hear them sit down next to me. And I didn't feel them drape their jacket around my shoulders and pull me gently into a hug.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice whispered in my ear. I smiled sadly. My eyes glazed over.

"You don't want to know." I whispered.

Joe sighed. "I think I already do."

I rested my head on his shoulder and his grip instantly tightened around me, protecting me from the invisible terrors that hid in the shadows. He gently placed a kiss on my ear, then another one on my jaw. I titled my head so our lips met. Unlike the one in the corridor, this kiss was needier, hungrier. Like he was trying to kiss away any pain I had. And it might have worked if I didn't hear footsteps behind me.

"Have you come to remind me of just how useless I am?" I asked steely.

"No. I have come to apologise." The voice that belonged to no other than Macey McHenry replied. I twisted my head from Joe's grip to look at her.

"Thank you." My voice softer than before. Macey nodded in appreciation, but said nothing. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Joe frown in confusion.

"Why would she call you useless?" He asked, with no bother to hide the confusion.

Macey and I shared a glance. Having a silent debate of whether to tell him or not. In the end we decided for it.

"We are planning to rescue Preston." I said. "To make sure he doesn't join the Circle, like his father did." I added at the end.

In a flash Joe was standing up. Anger was written on his face. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that would be?" He said, struggling to keep his voice below a shout.

I nodded. "Yes. We do." I stated plainly, there was no point hiding the fact, because we _did_ know what dangers there would be. Joe turned around, then spun back round, running a hand through his hair.

"And you didn't think to tell me, your Mum or your Aunt?"

"No, because we knew this would be how you would react." I replied. My voice calm, with no signs of emotion. As a spy (and a girl) I have found this to be the most persuasive tone to take in times like this.

Joe took a deep breath then slumped his shoulders in defeat, looking down at the ground. Then he looked up.

"I want to help."

**Okay so a really long chapter this! Anyway I wrote a long one because I am going away soon and this will be the last one I write for two weeks but then I will be back and better than ever! (And hopefully more tanned!) So... hope to see you in two weeks! **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Why," Kiss. "Do," Kiss. "You," Kiss. "Have," Kiss. "To," Kiss. "Go?"

I pulled away from Cammie and looked into her eyes. They were sad, but slightly amused as well.

"Because, it's Sunday, that means I'm having dinner with my mum," she explained smiling at me.

I sighed in defeat, but then grinned. "Will you come back after?" I leaned in, so that my lips were brushing against her ear, though she hid it well, Cammie let out a small sigh. "I have a surprise for you,"

And with that I pushed away from the wall I had her locked against in my 'office' and opened the door for her. She grinned at me then headed out the door in the direction of her mum's office. I frowned slightly, we will have to tell Rachel one day, and I'm worried that that day will come soon.

My thoughts were interrupted by a broad frame crossing the doorway. I pulled myself out of my trance and looked down slightly to see who it was.

Zach. Oh great.

"So, you and Cammie eh" Zach asked casually. His hands were in his pockets and if anyone was passing they would be thinking that he was just asking about a previous lesson I had given. But I knew that behind his façade he was angry. And maybe slightly jealous.

"Zach, I have no idea what you are talking about." I sighed wearily. I knew he would catch on eventually, but I had to keep my cover up.

"Oh please you know just what I am talking about, Joe!" Zach shouted dropping his disguise as quickly as he had put it up.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Zachary, whilst you are at this school, I am still your teacher so you will address me properly," I said coldly. Sure he was like family to me, but lately he had been getting on my nerves. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Mr. Solomon,_ but while we are on such a subject, I am sure it is not appropriate for a teacher and a student to be in such a _relationship_," he responded mockingly. Madame Dabney would be _so_ proud. (SARCASM MUCH?)

"Zach, I assure you _nothing_ is going on, and even if there was, it would be none of your business!" I snapped angrily.

Without waiting for a response I shut the door in his face, scowling when I heard him snort smugly.

Things were going to get difficult with him around.

(CAMMIE)

"Tunnels" Joe said as we all met in the library, to discuss 'Operation RP' (Operation Rescue Preston)

"What's he doing here?" Zach asked angrily.

"Helping us, Sherlock" I replied, rolling my eyes. Zach just glared at me.

"Tunnels," Joe repeated.

"What about them?" Bex asked. In response, Joe laid out Blue prints of the American embassy in Rome.

Everyone, even Zach, leaned in to get a closer look.

"The whole of the embassy is connected by tunnels," Joe stated, pointing at various points on the blue prints. "This means it makes it easier to get in and out of the Embassy without the need of anyone getting suspicious about four school girls, one boy and a man strolling about the place," He added when he saw our blank faces.

"And we have an expert secret passageway/tunneler among us!" Liz said excitedly, whilst pointing at me. Everyone turned to look at me. I shrugged.

"It would be the simplest way."

"Great, I'll get gear, Liz, you get surveillance and you four need to find as much as you can about the tunnels," Macey said confidently, taking charge of the situation. Joe looked slightly amused.

"What?" I asked, smiling at him. He shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just strange having instructions given to me." He stated, smiling. But beside him Zach scoffed.

"Yeah, well, get used to it."

I scowled. "Temper, temper," I said mockingly. Beside me, I saw Joe smirk.

Zach glared at me, then stood up abruptly and turned to my roommates.

"I'll see you next week with more information about the tunnels." he started to walk off, but then turned to Macey.

"Oh, and consider yourself lucky if you get any information from _those two_," he said, waving a hand at me and Joe, "They're useless."

Liz's mouth fell open, Macey looked shocked and Bex just looked angry that he had insulted me and Joe like that. But all Joe and I could do was watch him go, a blank expression on our faces. Hiding the fact that we were fuming inside, and it took all my strength and self control not to walk right up to him and knock his jaw right off, because believe me, I could.

Bex, being the usual Bex, was first to recover from that momentary shock. She clapped her hands together load enough for the rest of us to snap out of our daze and turn to her.

"Right, let's get started straight away, and forget that little..._incident_."

No sooner had she packed away the Blue prints and our notes, who else but my mum was to turn the corner into our little alcove in the library.

"Hello girls," she waved. Then she turned to Joe, and looked momentarily surprised.

"Oh, Good Evening Mr. Solomon," She said, her voice (now in a formal tone) not wavering slightly.

(Epic spy, remember?)

Joe smiled warmly. "Good evening, Rachel, sorry Mrs. Morgan." Joe replied. Purposely slipping up on the name. My mum laughed softly at this, then turned to me.

"Cam, could I have a word?"

I nodded and followed her out of earshot.

"I was wondering why Zach was looking like he could destroy something any minute if a wrong thing was said to him?" My smile dropped immediately and my eyes widened, but only for a second.

"Oh, he was just annoyed because I said that his hair-"

"Don't lie Cammie, I know something is going on, and that it's troubling him so, what is it?"

(Damn, she's good)

"It's nothing, honestly." I tried to reassure her, but she just shook her head in return.

"I said don't lie, what's wrong with Zach?" She asked again, her voice firm, but not angry.

"Why are you so desperate to know?"

"Because, he doesn't haven't any _real_ family, so deserves to know that someone cares about him."

I frowned slightly. "And that's you is it?" I asked suspiciously. My mum just sighed.

"Cammie! I just wanted to know if-" But I cut her off.

"You never care if I'm troubled, do you?" I said pointedly. This time my mum frowned.

"Of course I do don't be-"

"No. No you don't. You only care when you really have too, because I'm just a teenage girl who needs to get through her problems on my own aren't I?" I exclaimed, quoting her from when I broke up with Josh, even though she meant it in the nicest way possible then.

Without letting her reply, I pushed passed her and out of the library. I stormed through the castle, not stopping until I reached my favourite spot in the whole school. The north tower. Through the window I could see the whole of Roseville, lit up with lights, making it seem warm and friendly during the winter months.

I flunked down on the window seat, causing a cloud of dust to rise up. (I hadn't been here in a while). I rested my, now flustered, cheek against the slightly moist glass and stared into the night. Only then did I realized the cool trail running down my face, at first I thought it was from the glass, but when I brought my hand up to my face to wipe it off. Another one fell down the other side of my face.

I was crying.

"Maybe I am just an annoying little teenager, demanding attention," I whispered into the dark sky.

"No you're not." A voice chipped in.

I spun round to be greeted by a pair of strong arms wrapping around me. Inhaling the scent of my 'hugger' I immediately recognised him as Joe and sighed in relief, sinking into the hug. Joe just held on tighter, then pulled me away and looked into my eyes.

"Don't _ever_ think that, you promise me?" He asked.

"Yes, I promise." I whispered, and I really did mean it. Joe's expression softened into a warm smile and leaned in to kiss me. I returned it whole heartedly.

"So I was right then, eh?" A smug voice cut in behind us.

Bugger.

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Like I said in my last chapter, I went away for two weeks, but when I got back I immediately started this chapter but got writers block halfway through, so stopped and I have been adding to it ever since. So, sorry about the long wait! **

**Oh also, sorry to all of the 'Zammie' lovers, but, as I have said before, for this story to work, Zach had to be out of the picture. Sorry 'bout that!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So... hi? Yes. Okay. I will allow you to kill me. I would too if i was you. Not updating in what seems to be like 50 years... *gives sheepish grin* but at least it's only been like... 3 months...? *whispers to self* you are digging such a deep hole...**

**Okay! Back to the story!**

Previously on 'Their Story'...

"_Maybe I am just an annoying little teenager, demanding attention," I whispered into the dark sky. _

"_No you're not." A voice chipped in. _

_I spun round to be greeted by a pair of strong arms wrapping around me. Inhaling the scent of my 'hugger' I immediately recognised him as Joe and sighed in relief, sinking into the hug. Joe just held on tighter, then pulled me away and looked into my eyes._

"_Don't ever think that, you promise me?" He asked. _

"_Yes, I promise." I whispered, and I really did mean it. Joe's expression softened into a warm smile and leaned in to kiss me. I returned it whole heartedly. _

"_So I was right then, eh?" A smug voice cut in behind us. _

_Bugger. _

I spun round and faced the voice.

Bugger. Bugger. Bugger.

I didn't know what to say, i just stood there with my mouth open like a drowning fish. Zach smirked.

"Oh, Cammie, obviously Joe has taught you nothing because if her had, they you would know hide your true expressions and wear a mask." He walked towards me, and placed one finger under my mouth and closed it. "Don't want the flies to get in do we, dearie?"

Joe must have been fuming because he shoved Zach away from me and stepped protectively in front of me.

"Go back to your dorm Zachary," Joe's icy voice came from beside me. When Zack didn't move, Joe got even angrier. "NOW."

Zach just smirked one more time then spun of his heel and left. As soon as he had gone I sunk back down into the window seat with a thud, Joe following suit quickly. It didn't take long before fresh tear marks were running back down my face. I put my head in my hands.

"What are we going to do? He's going to tell my mum I know it!" i cried from my hands. Joe put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Shh, calm down. We're going to do the only thing we can do at the moment, wait and see, okay?"

I nodded and lifted my head up and looked into his bright blue eyes. He smiled sadly at me, and with his thumb whipped my tear marks away from my face.

"Thank you," I whispered. He just nodded understandingly and gave me a hug.

I pulled away and told him I was going back to my dorm. By now I was really tired and just wanted to sleep.

As I was wondering the halls back down to my dorm, I started to think. Why did Zach hate me so much all of a sudden? I mean, I understand that we had just broken up... if that was even the right term? Had we ever been together? All he had ever done was kiss me, then be mysterious and run off leaving me with no clue where. Admittedly, I had done the same, but I had told people I was leaving, he just... disappeared.

I sighed, all of my thoughts were giving me a headache, and I just wanted to sleep.

Of course with my friends, that's never the case.

As soon as I had opened the door they pounced on me asking all sorts of questions.

"Where were you?"

"What happened between you and your mum?"

"Why did you storm out of the library?"

"Why was Zach looking so smug as he was walking to your mum's office?"

The last one, courtesy of Liz, caught my attention. No longer sleepy, I whipped round to face her, Liz jumped back slightly, shocked by my sudden movement.

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

"We-el," Liz stammered, I was obviously making her nervous by my sudden outburst. I took a deep breath.

"Liz, please tell me, where did you see Zach and what was he doing?" I said as calmly as I could manage, even though my heat was going at 100 beats per second.

"Well, I saw him walking down the stairs and was heading to your mums office, I was walking the other way when I saw him, and when I asked him what he was doing he just grinned and said 'finishing my day on a high' then he carried on walking, and was even whistling! When does Zach _whistle?_" Liz finished with wide eyes, leaning in slightly at the end and lowering her voice to a whisper, as if to give more affect to the weirdness.

"Oh god, oh god, oh God this isn't good," I said to myself, as I started to pace the floor.

My friends after watching my reaction ass looked at each other as if I had gone mad, which was quite reasonable considering the amount of times I had been hit on the head.

"Cam, what's going on?" Macey said slowly. I barely heard her; I was focusing on how my hands were shaking.

"Cam, it's okay, you can tell us, we're your friends," Bex said calmly. I stopped pacing the floor calmed my hands and looked at them, my closest friends, with determined eyes.

"Zach knows about me and Joe and I think he's going to tell my mum, but I'll stop him before he can,"

Not letting my friends stop me, I sprinted out of our room and down the corridor, only just hearing my friends 'Cam! Wait' and 'Cam! Hold on!'

I rounded the corner, nearly bashing into a statue as I went and carried on running as fast as I could.

Running down the hall of history, I managed to only just slow my pace down to a lesuily stroll; my heart was a different matter though. And as calmly as I could, I knocked on my mum's door.

"Come in," came from behind the door, hesitantly, I opened the door, but my heart dropped when I saw that my mum wasn't alone.

There, on the sofa, (in my spot I might add) was Zach sitting in his high glory, looking as smug as ever.

"Oh, Cammie, how helpful of you to drop by, perhaps you could tell me your side to what's going on here." My mum said.

I've said before I'll say it again.

Bugger.

**There we go my friends! Chapter 9 after many months of patient waiting from you guys. If i could hug you I would, but I can't so I shan't. Hopefully, Chapter 10 will be up sooner than last time and will be a bit more light hearted. But otherwise bye!**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! (A bit faster this time) but I won't hang about, on with the story...**

I leaned back against the door, almost hoping that it would develop a certain taste for scared Cammie's and swallow me and throw me out the other side. But, unfortunately for me, that didn't seem to be the option, so (in true Gallagher style might I add), I winged it.

Taking a deep breath I stepped forward and pulled my 'calm' mask on and asked, "What situation would that be mum?"

My mum placed a smile on her face and stood up, "Oh, just some crazy theory that you and a certain teacher were involved in a... oh what's the correct term for it... fling, should I say?" My angered flared at the term 'fling', that one had Zach written all over it.

As if on cue, while my thoughts were on Zach, a snort came from the sofa.

"Hardly a theory, Ms. Morgan," He said sarcastically.

"Zach, please leave us alone for a minute," Zach nodded, and stood up but as he was leaving he smirked at me.

"Oooh, someone's in for it now," He whispered, loud enough so only I could hear.

I was still on a high from my anger so I retorted quickly,

"Go and die." I muttered (not really meaning it of course... for now)

Zach just laughed softly, but menacingly.

"Oh, Joe has brought a new side to you, it's feisty, I like it," Without giving me time to finish he walked out. I waited until the door had closed and turned back to my mother, who was now leaning on the side of her desk with one eyebrow raised.

"Cameron, is this true?"

Oh God, we're on full name business now.

"Well..." I sighed; it was now or never, actually, never sounded pretty good right now.

"Cameron?" My mum demanded. My head hung and my shoulders slumped I nodded.

My mum sighed, and rubbed her hand along her forehead then fell onto the sofa.

"Why, Cammie is it always you that chooses the wrong person?"

"I want you to know though mum; it's not just a fling. That's just Zach being ridiculous."

"This situation if hardly ridiculous, Cameron." She stated plainly. I nodded, fighting tears. My mum noticed this but didn't say anything for a while. Then, she looked up at me, directly in the eyes.

"Go and get Mr. Solomon, please Cammie." It wasn't a request; it was an order, and one that was to be followed immediately. I nodded and dash out of the room, glad to have an excuse to get out.

Walking at as normal pace as I could at the moment, I finally reached Joe's door. I don't know why, but I was almost reluctant to knock on the door.

I was stood there for about 5 minutes until I finally plucked up a small amount of courage to knock on the door.

I didn't take long for him to come to the door, it never does, but this time I couldn't meet his gaze.

"My mum wants to speak to you," I said quietly, shuffling about on my feet. A felt a finger being placed under my chin and lifting my head up. This time I met his gaze. His eyes held a soft comforting look about them.

"It will be okay, I promise," He whispered to me. I shook my head.

"A spy shouldn't make promises." I muttered, quoting him from one of his lessons. Joe laughed softly.

"You're right there Ms. Morgan," he started, his teaching tone on. I felt something pang inside of me, was this it? Are we back to formal tones again?

I turned to leave but I felt someone grab my arms and pull me back into a warm kiss.

"But it's okay when they're in love." Joe whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

With my eyes closed I took a deep breath and moved away. Once again, I was trying my hardest to hold back my tears as I looked at him.

"You should go," I said, my usual bold tone gone, and replaced with an emotionless one. He nodded once, and then slowly walked off.

JOE POV.

As I walked off, I refused to let myself look back, with fear that I might run back to her. So instead I tried to keep my head clear, and stay focused. One of us needed to be at this time anyway. While walking I bumped into Mr. Smith.

"Oh, hello Joe." He said warmly.

"Smithy." I said with a small grin. I was good friends with him from Blackthorne, and since he refused even then to tell anyone his name, we all just called him 'Smithy'.

'Smithy' immediately knew something was up. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, just about to get my ass beaten." I stated, wincing slightly at the thought of Rachel's wrath. Smithy must have not noticed because he laughed.

"Yeah, because that's stopped you all the other times!" He joked. But the laughter didn't seem to spread over to me like it did usually.

"Now might be the one time it changes." I murmured. Smithy patted me on the back and continued on. But then stopped at the end of the corridor and turned round.

"Hey, maybe if you're lucky, whoever is beating your ass is hot!" This time I did laugh, trust Smithy to make me laugh at a time like this. Hell, he could even make me laugh if he was on his death bed!

I carried on, feeling slightly less solemn, but a lot of it still hung over my head like a cloud. Eventually I got to the Headmistress office.

Hesitantly, as if I was about to wake up a beast, I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came from the other side. I opened the door slowly, to reveal Rachel sitting back on her chair holding a cup of steaming something.

(Note to self: Stay out of range of flying liquid)

She wore a slight smirk on her face, as if she was going to enjoy torturing me. Of course she will she always love to tease me. Though I have a feeling this will be worse. Though the thing that caught my eye the most was mine and Cammie's folders laying side by side together on her desk.

"You'll never believe the craziest rumour Zach just told me Joe, I know I didn't, until Cammie conformed it that is."

I clenched my jaw after hearing that Zach had been the one to tell her. Putting on my stone face, i decided to explain.

"Well..."

**DUN. DUN. DUN. I thought Cammie didn't do too bad, how will Joe do?**

**Okay, there's chapter... I don't even know. Nine or ten? Anyway quicker than last time and hopefully I will keep that up! **

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy new year everyone! **

**Thank you all for the reviews, and I got quite a lot asking how old Joe is, which is reasonable because in quite a lot of stories he's older but for this one I'm saying Cammie is 18 (very soon to be 19) and Joe is 22? Is that a good age? I think it is, and I'm the writer, I get final say of EVERYTHING, 'nuf said. Well for my stories anyway... if you have a story, go ahead, use that rule to make up all crazy kind of stuff! (Getting away from the point...)**

**Okay anyway, because it has just been Christmas, and I have post Christmas depression, I'm going to write a Christmas special as a break from the story. :D**

It was the 24th of December, one sleep to go and four girls, one teacher, one headmistress and one boy were sat altogether by the roaring fire of the Gallagher Academy of Exceptional young Girl's (and one boy) Library.

All five of the students opted to stay together for this Christmas, considering they don't know how many free Christmas' they were going to get. And, thanks to the headmistress' agreement, they were allowed to stay in school for it. (Which may seem quite geeky, wanting to stay in school of holidays, but actually it's really nice, because it's just a massive mansion over Winter Break)

Outside of the frosted windows, a fresh layer of snow had just settled. Making it a perfect scene from a film.

And it pretty much was perfect, for once since the start of term, Cammie and Zach were on relatively good terms and had even agreed to get presents for each other, as a peace offering maybe. They could even hold a normal conversation again.

Since the news of Matt's death, Rachel Morgan was smiling a laughing again, and this time she truly meant it. She was even cracking a few jokes here and now.

The girls were ecstatic at the fact that none of their parents (except one, but didn't mind that) were there, to nag them, which seemed to happen every year to them.

However, no one, NO ONE, could match up to the happiness that Joseph Solomon was feeling right now. It had been the first time in six years that he had celebrated Christmas. For all the past year, he had either been sat in a crappy motel room, planning his ways of attack. Or sat in his cold empty cabin, feeling bitter about the lack of family or friends that were close by. Now though, he was sat next to his closest friend, his brother like figure and the girl he loved.

Yep, he was happy.

(**Dear god, this is soo corny... But ah well, on with the story!)**

CAMMIE POV

"-and it didn't take long to realise that Santa wasn't quite the man I thought he was when I heard a 'aw crap, Rach, I'm stuck!' from the chimney, yes everyone, my dad, the top CIA spy, got stuck in the chimney pretending to be Santa," I said, with a grin on my face.

A chorus of laughs came from our group. It was nice to be talking about my dad, but the good memories.

"Wow Cam, your dad sounded hilarious!" Macey said. I smiled and didn't let the fact that it was past tense get to me. It was Christmas; I wasn't going to feel sad.

Our group was silent for a bit, until a small yawn came from the end of the sofa, courtesy of Liz.

"Tired, Liz?" Bex said, her British accent just shining through.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to bed," The rest of us agreed, and stood up ready to go. I was about to leave, when I felt someone pull me back.

"Meet me just outside my office at exactly 12 tonight," someone whispered. I smiled and nodded. Then ran to catch up with my friends.

**AT 12AM.**

I was stood outside waiting, when I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Merry Christmas, darlin'" Joe's soft Brooklyn drawl came from behind me.

I spun round and grinned. "Merry Christmas, to you too!"

He cam slightly closer.

"I have something for you,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep,"

Bit closer.

"Can I have it?"

"Hmmm,"

Even closer.

"Joe!"

"Hey is that mistletoe?"

And with that he kissed me a passionately as possible. When we came up for air, I smiled. My eyes still closed.

"Now about this gift?" I asked him. What? I love presents.

Joe laughed and pulled a small, neatly wrapped box out of his pocket.

I opened it carefully, as if not to damage the wrapping. When I saw what it was, I _may_ have squealed slightly. Okay, I did, but only a little!

The reason why was because it was a Pandora box, and i love the Pandora bracelets. I opened the lid and this time I gasped, it was beautiful. (**Please don't ask me to explain, I'm awful at it but if you want to see what it looks like just type in on Google images Pandora Blue bracelet, that will give you an idea)**

"Thank you!" I whispered excitedly, and hugged him tightly. I think he misjudge my strength because he seemed to be gasping for air when I let go, but he was still smiling when I let go.

"How did you know I like them?"

"Spy!" He grinned. I slapped his arm gently. Then handed him a gift.

"I have to go, so open this later," I said then gave him a quick kiss before running back to my dorm.

**LATER ON.**

"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT. IT'S BLOODY CHRISTMAS!" Bex shouted at us.

"Aw Bex, are you not a fan of Christmas?" I asked teasingly, only to get a pillow at my face.

I grabbed a pillow, and then laughed. "Oh, it's on!"

I slammed a pillow into her face and started to chase her around, just then Zach walked in the room. Zach and I decided to just be a friend so that it makes things less awkward for everyone else; of course this does mean we have to deal with his teasing.

"Ladies, ladies! You don't have to fight over me! It's Christmas, you can both have a bit of Zach!"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ew, I'll pass." I said before slamming the pillow into his face.

Bex came up the other side of him and said, "Yeah, God Zach, get a grip," A threw the pillow in his head.

Once we had eaten our breakfast of bacon butties, sausages and scrambled eggs (yum), which can I add was on the teachers table (win) we all piled to library, which was were all the presents were.

As I handed out my presents to my mum, Macey, Liz Bex and even Zach, I saw Joe side up beside me.

"Thank you for my jacket, it's lovely."

I smiled. "Well, your old one is old and tatty, so I though new jacket for you then!"

Joe looked mock offended. "My old Jacket is great!"

I shook my head, then called Macey, Liz and Bex over.

"Hey Mr. S," Bex said casually.

"Good morning, Ms. Baxter."

We all looked at him.

"Okay, just for today, because you know, it's Christmas; will you call us by our first names?" Macey asked.

Joe just shrugged. "Alright then, I _suppose _for one day, I could just about manage..."

"Good, oh! We have a present for you!" I said, excitedly.

Then Liz handed him a box. Inside it was a Omega watch.

"We thought, because even though you're a spy, and time is vital for a spy, you always turn up late for lessons, so we bought you an Omega watch so you know can turn up on time for lessons." Macey explained.

"It's also the same on that James Bond wears, we thought that would be fitting... considering your job occupation," Bex said with a smile.

"We all chipped in," I added.

Joe still looked slightly taken aback by the fact we got him a present.

"Thank you very much girls, it's very nice, though I'm slightly offended by the reason of buying it." Joe joked.

Bex just shrugged. "It's your own fault, now anyone up for a bit of a snowball fight?"

**Okay so I wrote this chapter in order to get rid of my post Christmas depression, but it hasn't worked it's only made me more upset about the fact Christmas is over****. **

**Anyway, back to the normal story next time, but until then... bye!**

**Review!**


End file.
